


In The Lift

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Peggy and Daniel have a cute conversation in the new Triskelion lift.





	In The Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



> This is my work for Agent Carter Valentines 2019! I took the request for PeggySous with them in their later years, I hope it turned out well.
> 
> It is just a little ficlet but I hope you enjoy it! I have never written Peggy x Daniel before but I hope I got their banter well enough and wrote Daniel well. :)

It was the opening day of S.H.I.E.L.D's new headquarters, the Triskelion. After years of working underground and covert, S.H.I.E.L.D was finally able to establish a legitimate base of operations and no longer have to hide away from the world while working mostly in secret. 

Agent Peggy Carter, now Director Carter after Director Chester Phillip's retirement had just arrived at the new building with her husband Agent Daniel Sousa. They got in the elevator and began the long trek up to the top, where their new offices were located.

"Hell of a lot better view than the old place, huh Peg?", Daniel said, admiring the gorgeous view of Washington D.C. that could be seen in the distance.

"Hmm I'm not sure, moldy concrete walls really do look great this time of year" , Peggy added with a smile, happy to finally be out of the underground bunker they were using.

"You know, with a state of the art facility like this, I would have expected the elevator to move a little faster."

"Lift."

"Pardon?"

"It's called a lift, not an elevator."

"Oh jeez, here we go again. We've been having this same conversation for three decades."

"Because you refuse to change. If you're going to complain, at least use correct grammar."

"Elevator is correct here in America!"

"Perhaps, but we are technically in an international owned building, therefore American grammar rules do not apply, therefore LIFT is the correct way to say it," Peggy replied, putting extra emphasis on lift.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"You never do. And that is just the way you like it. Which is why I am sure you will have no trouble working beneath me" Peggy said before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I think we both know that I never have any trouble working beneath you" Daniel added coyly with a smirk.

Peggy blushed and smirked back before adding, "Meet me in my new office, ten minutes, I have some uh paperwork that we should look over."

The lift dinged and the doors opened and Peggy walked out, leaving her stunned and now aroused husband behind. Daniel walked to his desk and sat down, all without taking his eyes off his watch. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
